<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cookies &amp; KIsses by 29PheonixLement</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191219">Cookies &amp; KIsses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/29PheonixLement/pseuds/29PheonixLement'>29PheonixLement</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Milk And Cookies, and kissing, during season seven curse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:13:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/29PheonixLement/pseuds/29PheonixLement</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I found one I wrote a while ago but never posted.  Hope it's alright.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice Jones | Tilly &amp; Robin | Margot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cookies &amp; KIsses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Thanks again for coming to help.” Margot says sliding the cookie sheet into the oven while Tilly tosses the last of the dirty mixing bowls into the sink to be dealt with later.</p><p>It had been her turn to take stock of the bar inventory, not the hardest job but with the bar closed for the day and her mother and aunt absent Margot had been feeling more than a little lonely.</p><p>After a quick pause for a round trip walk of the few separating blocks from the bar to the apartment house, Tilly now split with her cop friend Rogers the pair had finished Margot’s assignment in no time and were now passing the time making cookies to spoil their intended meal with while they decided on what takeout restaurant they prefer for an early lunch.</p><p>“No trouble at all.” Tilly shrugs “I had a free day anyway and Rogers and Weaver are still stuck at the station working a new case, so it was either come spend time with you or be by myself at Roger’s place.”</p><p>“Tough call.” Margot sympathizes earning a playful nudge to her hip from the blue eyes blonde she was slowly but surely falling in love with. An impossible yet happening feet after only knowing her a few short months.</p><p>“Hey, Targo.”</p><p>Margot bits her lower lip to hide her grin at the sound of her nickname “What?” she wonders looking toward the asker only to get a hand full of white power tossed into her face for her curiously.</p><p>“Gah, Tilly.” Margot coughs whilst the blonde in question chuckles happily watching her kind of girlfriend huff in annoyance clapping her flour-covered hands as Margot swipes off her glasses with an exaggerated groan at her childlike antics setting them aside rather than cleaning them off and replacing them on her nose. Knowing Tilly, she’d only get more flour thrown into her face if she did that. Besides, it wasn’t as if Margot was completely blind without them.</p><p>“What? As cute as it is you have that serious look on your face for too long.” Tilly reasons dusting off her hands against the front of her jeans as she reaches for one of the nearly empty jars of red and green colored sprinkles.</p><p>“We still have one more batch of cookies to decorate, Tils.” Margot reminds making a mild grab for the container when Tilly lifts it to her lips. As expected, the self-described crazy girl dances away from the movement prize still in hand.</p><p>“Gotta be quicker than that.” Tilly challenges giving the colorful container in her hand a playful shake, her eyebrow raised.</p><p>Margot turns around arms crossed over her front with her back resting against the edge of the counter behind her. “Do I have to say please?”</p><p>Tilly grins her eyes warming in excitement at this little game between them continues to play out. “You could, but I still wouldn’t give them back.”</p><p>Margot tisks under her breath giving her head a little shake. “Alright then.”</p><p>The chase that follows mostly consisting of one casing the other to opposite ends of the open apartment kitchen ends only a few short minutes after it started. Both women only slightly out of breath as Margot’s leg slips between Tilly’s knees her hands reach out bracing the hunter against the edge of the counter she knew had to be digging into Tilly’s back as she leaned in her hands resting on either side of her effectively cornered prey. “That quick enough?”</p><p>The whispered question tickles against Tilly’s ear while Margot’s teeth tug ever so gently against the shell of it bringing a low groan bubbling up the trapped blonde’s throat. Tilly’s hips grind slowly against Margot’s trapped knee as she tries to think of an answer.</p><p>“You should do this more often, love.” The huskier timber of Tilly’s British brogue has Margot’s head spinning and more heat pooling low in her stomach as a warm hand cups her chin bringing her face back up to meet Tilly’s. “Your eyes are so beautiful.”</p><p>The grinding tease of jeans to jeans stops when Tilly’s forehead nudges against Margot’s the move giving way to roaming hands pawing then sliding under the separating cloth of shirts. Margot’s a mild shade of sky blue, Tilly’s a light hunter’s green.</p><p>“How are you this warm?” Margot asks her voice so low Tilly almost misses the question being slowly kissed into the tight cords of her throat as the bartender’s calloused fingers tickle the flushed skin of Tilly’s back short trimmed nails just grazing the lower half of Tilly’s bra before resting her palm against the small expanse of her lower back. “It’s like magic.”</p><p>More than a little dazed by the heated turn of the little game Alice’s fingers tug at the elastic holding Robin’s ponytail in place needed to feel those soft locks under her hands as she tilts her archer’s chin up a second time after leaving a much harsher claiming brush of lips to skin of her own against Margot’s throat.</p><p>Tides help her how she’s missed the rough press of those lips on hers.</p><p>Tilly’s lips graze Margot’s their breath mingled, and pupils still blown wide in a deep need for the other as the pair freeze in place both taking another quick sniff of the air realizing just how much time had actually passed in the world outside of enjoying the other’s presence.</p><p>“The cookies.”</p><p>Neither could tell just who said it first only that</p><p>“Well, we can work with this.” Tilly’s optimism didn’t lessen Margot’s defeated pout as she sets the darkened batch onto the counter. “What? It’s only a little charring nothing serious.” Tilly shrugs giving the steam-emitting treat a cooling breath before taking a large bite as if proving her point.</p><p>Margot chuckles her arms returning to their rightful place around Tilly’s middle earning a happy purr of a sigh while Tilly finishes one cookie and reaches for another. “You know we still need to decorate those.” she adds hooking her chin over Tilly’s shoulder.</p><p>“I’m ace esing.” The fact this was said while Tilly enjoyed her second first mildly burnt sweet, treated bite only served to making Margot smile wider.</p><p>“Oh, you’re just taste testing huh?”</p><p>Tilly nodes licking her lips to catch any crumbs. “Wanna try?”</p><p>Instead of taking the offered treat, Margot chooses to lean back in stealing her sample from what was left on Tilly’s lips.</p><p>“Now how’d I know you were going to do that?” Tilly sighs one hand tangling back into Margot’s hair the other resting at her back when the kiss began to deepen.</p><p>“Oooo are those cinnamon chocolate cookies I smell?” puts a major damper on the heating back and forth as does the sounds of Kelly West’s sneaker clade footsteps climb closer up the steps from the bar to the overhead apartment. “Oooh left them in a little, long did you?”</p><p>“Stay. Please.”</p><p>Margot knew her too well having seen Tilly’s fight or flight reflex already tugging her toward flight. “Stay.” Her rogue of a bartender begs blatantly ignoring her mother’s call of her name in favor of searching Tilly’s gaze as she leans away giving her room to move.</p><p>Against the more streetwise side of her tangled thought Tilly nodes with a weak “Alright.” Earning a grateful grin from the green eyes woman who’s stolen her heart.</p><p>“Good now get ready to meet my mom.” Margot warned placing the softest of actual kisses against Tilly’s lips before going to pull the finished cookies out of the oven, and had she not been struggling to get her more lusty thoughts back under control Margot would have laughed at the nervous pout now replacing the flushed one that Tilly had been sporting seconds before.</p><p>“Don’t mind the mess. Targo and I will clean up as soon as we’re finished decorating.” Tilly promised spotting the new arrivals mixed expression of shock, fear, and anticipation knowing that the kitchen still held the remnants of the earlier held flour and chocolate chip stand-off during their mini chase.</p><p>“Mom this is my girlfriend Tilly. Tils this is my mother, Kelly West.” Margot introduces without looking her mother’s way as she finishes setting out the table with three currently empty milk glasses and a cozy trio of small plates not at all bothered by being roped into the cleanup or the fact her mother could clearly see the darkening marks of Tilly’s teeth marring her skin from her collarbone all the way up the right side of her throat.</p><p>Tilly on the other hand seemed to be subtly trying to cover Margot’s claiming marks with her hair if she couldn’t cover them with the collar of her rumpled tee shirt as she slips over toward the refrigerator to retrieve the milk.</p><p>“I smell cookies.”</p><p>Tilly seemed to relax just a little more at the sound of Roni’s voice coming up the stairs leaving Margot to pull out the fourth glass from one of the cabinets.</p><p>“Tils where’d the sprinkles end up?” Margot questions ignoring Roni’s gasp of surprise as she like Kelly did before her stumbles to a stop just shy of the top of the stairs leading back down to the bar.</p><p>“I think we might have ended up kicking them under that cabinet over there.” Tilly shrugs from her seat at the table already halfway finished in her self-given ask of arranging the little tubs of decorating icing by color shades.</p><p>“Oh yeah.” Margot nodes with a bashful grin thought it wasn’t until she saw Roni’s wide-eyed expression that she remembered she had yet to put her glasses back on. A light tug to her shirt sleeve solves that while the other two continue standing in the kitchen doorway gaping like a fish out of water.</p><p>“So, ginger, snow or star?” Tilly proposes nibbling on the hatted head of a cookie elf after she was more than sure both women had become positively petrified at having caught the budding couple in such a compromising position as sharing a kiss while making cookies that just so happened to be shaped in Christmas designs.</p><p>“Surprise me.” Margot shrugs stealing Tilly's seat at the table when she got up to grab another cookie.</p><p>“Goof.” Tilly sighs finding no trouble at all with taking a seat across Margot’s lap instead when she returned.</p><p>“Maybe.” Margot allows wrapping her arms around Tilly’s waist to steady her.</p><p>The couple soon becoming lost in their colorful creation while Zelena and Regina looked on in wondrous confusion.</p><p>“I honestly don’t know.” Regina sighs to her sister’s whispered plea for clarification.</p><p>“Hey. You want some get over here now cause if we decorate then we get to eat them.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>